What If? Title Pending
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: What if Don Dogoier was unable to save Captain Marvelous from his execution at Damaras' hands during Episode 43? How will Don react? And what will Basco do? Plus, did an accident on Basco's part make this alternate scenario posssible? Not sure what this will become. TWOSHOT.


_"I HAVE to save Captain Marvelous!_" Joe thinks to himself, running down the local plaza with a hurried fervor.

People stare at him as he runs by. Probably didn't help that he had his Gokai Sabre and Gun drawn and in his hands. (Even if you ARE a member of a Space Pirate Sentai, it wasn't customary to act like a psycho in public)

Still, he didn't care about being customary.

The others were probably dead, and Marvelous was about to be executed! How could he give a damn what the Earthlings thought right now?

He was tired, he was exhausted, and blood was trickling from the right side of his head.

The pain kept telling Don to stop; but his brain ignored it.

_"I'm going to turn that lie I told everyone into the truth,_" Don's mind kept saying. _"I shall not let our journey end like this!"_

There it was, he could see it now. Some sort of cross-like structure.

There was Marvelous, chained in the center of the thing, crucifiction-style.

"Do it." Don heard.

Aiming his gun in desperation at the Dogormins about to puncture Marvelous's chest; Don fires...and hopes.

His eyes clamped shut in anxiety; Don slowly opens his eyes. There was Marvelous...And...

"NOOOO!"

Don's view goes full; His eyes widen with terror.

The shots had missed their targets...The spears however, hadn't.

Marvelous's eyes look at Don with a mixture of sadness and knowing.

The man coughs up blood, as he struggle to talk.

"D-Don..." Marvelous mouths. "G-Get your ass...outta...here..." His mouth opens for another sentence, but instead his eyes roll back, closing for good as as a raspy sigh leaves him. The body then goes limp, hanging on the structure it had been chained to.

There was nothing he could say. There was nothing he could do.

Don's weapons clang to the floor, as the shock causes Don's knees to buckle from under him.

_"It was my fault..."_ Don thinks to himself. _"I couldn't save Marvelous. I couldn't save the others. I...I..."_

"I was generous enough to let you go, Gokai Green." Damaras shouts from hi perch on the balcony of the building the Zangyack had seized. "You just had to return, didn't you? I extended a gift, and you refused it. Very well. Gormin, a promotion to the first one that brings me the head of Gokai Green. For Warz Gil-sama!"

Damaras' ramblings were lost to Don Dogoier. All his mind did was play Marvelous's final death over and over again. Tears fall from Don's eyes as the Gormin swarm surround him.

He put his head down in shame and sadness. He didn't care anymore. His friends were dead and this planet was doomed. Life didn't matter to him anymore.

* * *

Basco certainly didn't foresee this event.

The Ranger that couldn't do anything standing up to a troupe this large just to save Marvey-chan...

He was too weak to prevent Marv's demise; and he HAD to know it. Basco eyed Marvelous's now-dead body, the blood trickling from the puncture wound made in his chest. Basco didn't give two shits about Marv or the others, but he needed them (Or most of them, anyway) for his plan.

Of course, that went down the drain. Weirdly enough, by accident.

His original plan was simple: Defeat the Gokaigers, capture Marv, then pretend to kill the others while Sally takes them away under the cover of the explosion. (Thus, Damaras thinks they're dead) They spring back after Marv is dead, kill Damaras out of revenge, then he takes their Grand Power and finally kills them off for real. Thus getting rid of two obstacles in the way of Basco and the Greatest Treasure in the Universe.

But of course, SOMETHING has to go wrong. The attack he had hoped to fake actually connected; vaporizing the other four Gokaigers instead of masking them. If Sally had gotten any closer, she would have been vaporized, too. The monkey didn't matter to him in all honesty, but that mis-placed attack made it harder on him. There was a good chance that the Gokaigers' Rangers Keys were also vaporized in that explosion. But he'd worry about that later.

He knew Don would be alive, but he NEVER thought the kid would grow a pair at a time like this...

"I was generous enough to let you go, Gokai Green." Basco hears Damaras shout from the pair's balcony perch. "You just had to return, didn't you? I extended a gift, and you refused it. Very well. Gormin, a promotion to the first one that brings me the head of Gokai Green. For Warz Gil-sama!"

...Which contradicted what Basco was watching now. Instead of doing the smart thing and run for his dear life, (Which was so obviously the kid's specialty) Gokai Green had buckled from the shock. Just...kneeling there in the center of a Gormin swarm, his face a sad wreck. The battlefield was NOT the place for a "What have I done?" moment!

Basco couldn't just sit idly by. If Gokai Green was killed, any chance at the Treasure was nicked. (If it wasn't already!) He'd have to change his plan.

Basco turns his down to look at his pet monkey, Sally.

"Sally." Basco says. "Drag the runt out of there, will you?"

As Sally jumps down from the villains' perch, Damaras turns to look at Basco. This was going to be a hassle.

"What?" Damaras asks. "I said I wanted Gokai Green dead."

"'Fraid I need him, Damaras." Basco says, his trademark cocky smile on his face. "You asked me to help you kill Marv and that's what I did. I held up my end of the bargain. Our deal's over now. I'm not obligated to you anymore. You said you didn't care about Gokai Green. You really wanna prove yourself a liar now?"

"You scum!" Damaras yells, rushing at Basco in desperation.

A black flame covers Basco's body as he transforms into his monster form. Using his superior agility, Basco rushes behind Damaras, running his own sword through the man's back as he waits for nothing, using his left arm to swing himself off of the balcony and into the swarm of Gormin down below.

The Gormin jump back in surprise, wondering just what was going on. Damaras was too busy choking on sword-blade to call an attack order and Basco didn't want to waste his own time anymore. Flames surrounding his body once more, Baso pushes his arms upwards.

A massive surge of force escapes his body, punishing any Gormin caught up in it.

The rest flee in terror as Basco's form reverts back to the Human version; his power exhausted for now. He knows that Damaras wasn't expecting the attack. He'd brood over it (While also accepting whatever reward there was for Marv's death) before coming after Basco and Gokai Green again; no doubt with reinforcements. Basco nods in Sally's direction;

He takes one last look at Marvelous's corpse. Walking over to it, he puts his hand into the coat's left pocket, taking the Mobirate and Ranger Key out of it. Basco knew the Red Key would probably be important later on. Waste not, want not.

"I'll be taking these off your hands, Marvey-chan." Basco says to the corpse mockingly. "And don't worry. Don'll be juuuuust...fine."

He look down at his pet, as she slaps her belly in signal. Gokai Green was probably inside. (They usually used her belly to house the Psuedoroids, but sometimes he had to improvise)

With a sigh of relief, the villain and his pet walk off.


End file.
